


And if Treasure Planet Hadn't Self Destructed

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Underage Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I simply couldn't write anything plot heavy. This is porn without plot. I have no clue what I was doing. IMPORTANT NOTES INSIDE! REGULAR READERS NEED TO COME IN FOR NOTES!!! Otherwise, people new to my writings, please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And if Treasure Planet Hadn't Self Destructed

**Author's Note:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT FOR REGULAR READERS!!! I am not writing anything plot heavy at the moment, aside from Dan as an Assassin, because I'm officially writing a real book. Yes, a real actual book that will hopefully get printed in mass and sold in bookstores. So if I don't post anything plot heavy...that's why. Any truly loyal reader will remember a time I had an original work posted somewhere called Silver Fox. Anyone who read it knows what my book will end up being about. Just with better editing and proper format which I can now do because I got a laptop recently.
> 
> ANNOUNCMENT FOR ANYONE HERE FOR THIS FIC!!! This will not get a second chapter. This will not get a follow up. This is not a head-cannon. It was simply a bad idea I got when I saw Jim Hawkins roughly grabbed at some point when I watched the movie for the first time. However, I might end up posting more Treasure Planet fics in the future. Maybe even some plot heavier (Not too heavy, I'm already writing a book) ones if this one gets some good attention/comments.
> 
> Happy reading!

And if Treasure Planet Hadn’t Self Destructed

Jim groaned and turned, hating the tangle of sheets he was in. Not because it was a bed, that was probably the most comfortable he’d get while stuck on the Legacy, no. He hated the bed he was in because he had no choice about being there. Well technically, there had been a choice. Be bought and used like a whore, or Doppler and Captain Amelia would become kibble.

“There’s a lad. Ye awake now Jimbo?” Silver asked from the door the cabin Jim was in.

“I hate you,” was Jim’s only response.

“Come now Jim. Ye can hardly blame a man for his wants. Cabin boys usually end up servicing the whole crew, you lucky lad only have meself to deal with,” Silver chuckled lightly at this.

Jim didn’t bother replying. That was until one meaty paw of a hand grabbed his thigh, lifting it up and spreading his legs. Then he gasped in shock and trembled. Two smooth tipped mechanical fingers grabbed his cock then, morning wood be damned, and stroked him roughly. Jim writhed and whined under the attention, despite how much he wished that this was being done under different circumstances.

“So tender in yer youth, look at ya. All soft skin and tender little places,” Silver commented, his organic hand sliding down Jim’s thigh to grip his rear.

Now both his thighs were gripped, before being pressed together as much as they would go. Jim was grateful at least that Silver had never moved to touch his hole with more than a finger, and never without some kind of oil or grease. Speaking of, he was brought out of his thoughts as Silver rubbed a little bit of oil over Jim’s thighs.

“Should never chafe the thighs of a young pup. Leads to scars,” Silver muttered even as he went to unlace his trousers.  
Tears welled up in Jim’s eyes then, even as Silver pressed his thick and heavy shaft between Jim’s oiled thighs. Jim couldn’t help but squirm as Silver’s cock rubbed over his own, heavy and warm and leaking.

“There, moan for me Jimbo,” Silver groaned, gripping Jim’s thighs harshly.

Jim squirmed, trying to free his hands. That was until Silver’s organic hand swept up his chest, rough callouses catching on one of his nipples. Jim cried out, panting and tried to squirm again but his knees were held in Silver’s mechanical grip. Unmoving.

He tipped his head back, whining heavily. Silver seemed to chuckle at that, a roguish smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Tha’s right Jim. Easy there, take it,” Silver continued praising and muttering, pulling Jim’s smaller form up and closer.

Warm kisses were trailed up his chest and neck, Silver’s rough jaw lightly scraping over the soft skin. Goosebumps broke out over Jim’s body and he panted, squirming once more. Silver simply groaned, continuing to thrust his member between Jim’s oil slick thighs. Heavy, thick, and lightly furred balls brushed the back of Jim’s thighs and he gasped again.

“I-I nnng,” Jim groans, whining a little.

He’s hot and whining and a little bit desperate for relief, but he’s hardly about to ask Silver for anything at the moment. After everything on Treasure Planet and the mutiny Jim was reluctant to ask Silver for a thing. However, he was hard and frustrated, his cock twitching heavily against his flat stomach.

“What was tha’ Jim boy?” Silver asked, smirk returning.

“I n-need…” Jim trailed off, biting his lip.

“What? Speak up pup,” Silver teased.

Jim shook his head, trying and failing to curl in on himself. His breath came in ragged and reedy pants and he shivered. Then Silver’s metallic hand wrapped around Jim’s trim waist, holding him there even as Jim’s thighs spread apart. He felt more than saw Silver jacking himself off, and he definitely felt when Silver’s hot sticky cum landed on the tender inside of his thigh.

After a moment, Jim was carried off to the bathroom and his thighs were gently wiped down. As was his stomach, chest, and arms.  
“There. A clean pup, ready for dinner and bed,” Silver chuckled to himself.

“Wha’? But I’m…” Jim’s voice trailed off before looking down.

He glared at his traitorous cock and balls, huffing frustrated. He sighed eventually and slumped in Silver’s grip.

“Te get what ye want ye have te ask. Ye didn’t ask, ye didn’t receive,” Silver says, using his organic hand to stroke down Jim’s flat and toned stomach.

Jim huffs and presses his face to Silver’s broad warm chest. A warm broad hand rubs his back gently, almost soothingly, and Silver mutters comfort as he picks Jim back up.

Jim doesn’t fight as he’s carried back to a bed, or laid out over it. He doesn’t fight when Silver gently feeds him a small dinner of assorted meats, vegetable, and fruits. He doesn’t fight when his hands are freed and his wrists massaged. He doesn’t fight sleep when it comes and makes his eyelids heavy.

When he wakes up the next morning to Silver holding him, he snarls and gripes. But, he knows that if he truly fought Silver’s grip on him, Silver would let go. Jim needs Silver’s warmth and comfort though.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments literally make my day. Leave one and the depression ends. No, seriously. Comment below. If you can only leave either a kudos or a comment, leave the comment. I appreciate them more and I reply to every comment ever.


End file.
